An Awkward Way to Meet
by K-wood
Summary: This takes place a year after the Cell Games saga. Gohan is in a very bad mood for more reasons than one and finally gets fed up with it all. He flies away to a neighboring city, Satan City to be exact. There, Gohan meets the girl of his dreams.
1. Default Chapter

An Awkward Way to Meet

By: zfighter1989

This takes place a few years after the Cell Games saga. Gohan is in a very bad mood for more reasons than one and finally gets fed up with it all. He flies away to a neighboring city, Satan City to be exact. After seeing and saving her, Gohan meets the girl of his dreams.

Gohan was in a really bad mood. Due to his little brother, Goten, Gohan had been deprived of sleep. Not to mention today was the 1 year anniversary of the end of Cell, when his father died. And his mom, ChiChi, was yelling at him to study. That didn't help much either. He couldn't take it anymore. His anger and frustration were building. He flew out the window and transformed into a super sayian. There he sat, meditating, until ChiChi came out with Goten in her arms. "Gohan, you are supposed to be studying. What are you doing out here?"

"I need a day to myself. I'll be back for dinner." And with that he flew to a nearby city.

He flew to Satan City and was still a super sayian. After a while, Gohan heard some fire trucks and some police sirens. He immediately took off and reached the sight of a burning building. He flew down and there was a girl trapped inside it. He powered up putting an energy shield around himself and went in. He soon returned with the girl and returned her to her family. They hugged her and the fire fighters gave her some oxygen. She awoke and thanked him very much for saving her and so did her family. He soon took off and flew to the other side of the city.

After a while of sitting on top of a building, he heard more sirens, just the police though. Once again, he followed them.

There was a bank robbery and there were some really huge men. Some with pistols and others with bazookas. He was just about to jump when a ship flew by with the most beautiful girl inside that he had set his eyes on. Her ship flew down and she hopped out "Surrender now and you will not be hurt," One of the men laughed

"Ha ha. . . What are YOU gonna do?!"

"This. . . "She nailed one of the men and sent him flying into 2 other men and all collapsed on the ground. Then one of the men in the bank stuck a gun out the door and shot at her. She didn't have time to move! Just I the nick of time, a blond boy a little taller than her swept down and rescued her. He set her down a safe distance away and turned to the men" You'll pay for that,"

"Where are all these kids coming from!?" He took a shot at Gohan. Naturally, Gohan smirked and caught the bullet. Then all the men with pistols shot at him. He smirked again and caught them all. He walked over in front of the men" These are yours," He dropped them and began to speak again "MY turn to have some fun. . ." He swept through and knocked most of them out with a punch in the stomach. He missed one with a bazooka and the man took his shot. Gohan turned his head and the missile exploded. The man ran and Gohan went over to the girl. " Hey. . . Hey. . . You okay?" the girl opened her eyes ' Damn he's cute!' "Who are you?"

"I am Gohan. You alright?"

"Yeah. Who saved me?"

"Umm . . . I did,"

"Wow! How?"

"I am a martial artist. I can move pretty fast,"

"So am I. My name is Videl," she wrote something on a convenient piece of paper" Call me tonight. Maybe we can arrange a training session together,"

"Uhh. . . Sure. I'll call about 5'," he was blushing.

"Cool. That sounds fine to me." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed worse. "Yeah. Bye Videl. . . You made my day a whole lot better." He waved as she got in her plane and took off. 'That REALLY made my day,' he walked to the edge of the city and took off towards his home. He couldn't wait till 5'.


	2. update that you might not like too much

Well, this story was really not supposed to be updated. I couldnt think of what the training would contain.

if any suggestions for An Awkward Way to Meet, my email is on my bio page.

my email is being stupid and wont let me send any emails. sorry! i may be able to respond though. give it a try!

Email me any suggestions that you may have and i will try to update the story. THANKS FOR READING!!!


	3. ATTENTION!

_**ATTENTION!**_

_**Some of you may know the author GothicGohan. Apparently, his account has been closed for a reason unknown to him. Some of you may have seen some of his stories, his trilogy. He completed one, A Cold Place, and the other is still in the works, A New Empire. Please, if you have read these stories before, if not, please read and review. **_

_**He's back and he has a new account set up, GothicGohanagain, and wishes to have his reviewers back. Please, Gothic and I both wish for you to post this to spread the news. He is a wonderful author and he deserves to have his reviewers and more back and coming.**_

_**Thank-you**_

_**zfighter1989 **_


End file.
